1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of computer science, wireless communication and information technology. More specifically, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus for wireless communication using multi-relayed broadcasted keyed transmission scheme to extend the overall distance reach of short packets of voice and data messages without an interconnecting system. The method and apparatus are useful in, inter alia, paging, profile match rating and sales management systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been several attempts to devise systems and methods for multi-ended wireless communication systems that serve to communicate short voice and data messages. Previous art systems describe specialized electronic apparatus or mobile terminal emitting and receiving wireless signal with an interconnecting system such base-station in case of personal wireless systems or with another similar terminal. The communication itinerary is formed of (a) one leg in case of two terminals directly communicating, or (b) two legs in case of two terminals connected through an interconnecting system.
Previous art systems describe specialized electronic apparatus or tag emitting and receiving infrared signals with another similar tag placed in front of it to allow signal reach. Previous art systems describe the apparatus information covering personal favorites and likes, votes, speech, and data. The apparatus connects to computers via wireless and or wired connections and provides for exchange of a multitude of data. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,329,908, 6,587,835, 6,647,257, and 7099831 and U.S. Publication Nos. 20040189474, 20040189476, 20060195354, 20070198324, and 20070236334.
The prior art is deficient in a low cost multi-ended wireless communication method for short messages without the need of an interconnecting system. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.